


Sora no ai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Guilt, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Koyama quería no haberse sentido de esa manera.Le habría gustado no seguir buscándolo, reír por todo lo que hacía, encontrarse a su lado sin saber cómo.Le habría gustado tener éxito de ignorarlo, pero no estaba capaz.
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Kusano Hironori





	Sora no ai

**Sora no ai**

**(Amor vacío)**

Koyama quería no haberse sentido de esa manera.

Le habría gustado no seguir buscándolo, reír por todo lo que hacía, encontrarse a su lado sin saber cómo.

Le habría gustado tener éxito de ignorarlo, pero no estaba capaz.

Sabía qué era equivocado.

Sabía qué no habría tenido que pensar en él de esa manera.

Era demasiado joven, lo conocía desde hace demasiado tiempo, y por él siempre había sido como un hermano pequeño, como alguien de mirar desde lejos, ni osando acercarse a punto de tener sensaciones como esa.

No había sido así, por ellos no.

Y Keiichiro se había encontrado un día teniendo la mano de Kusano, sin saber qué les hubiera pasado para hacerlos llegar aquí.

No que estuvieron juntos; se veían más a menudo que antes, buscaban el contacto físico el uno con el otro, pero no se habían dicho nada, no había nada oficial, y él todavía estaba tratando de entender como lo hiciera sentir esa nueva situación.

De un lado se sentía culpable, porque no estaba justo que Kusano seguía quedándose en duda, sin saber exactamente como definir su relación.

Del otro, la falta de oficialidad lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor, pensando que al final no estaba haciendo nada mal, que hasta que no hubiera admitido de estar con él podía seguir creyendo que su vínculo fuera de pura y simple amistad, aunque ninguna de sus acciones pudiera llamarse ‘amistosa’.

Tenía que hablarle. Tenía que aclarar las cosas, y tenía que tomar el primer paso.

Porque era el mayor, porque se sentía responsable, porque no podía permitirse de seguir iludiéndolo, de arriesgar de herirlo.

Porque le importaba de él, o tal vez lo quería.

Y esa inseguridad no merecía ninguno de los momentos pasados con él; aunque se pudieran hacer felices, nunca era suficiente.

No se sentía listo a dejar la mano que estaba teniendo, pero ni siquiera a apretar el agarre.

~

Esa tarde habían filmado el Ya-Ya-yah, los demás habían jugado al baloncesto mientras él arbitraba.

Acabado, habían ido a cambiarse y limpiarse, y él había alcanzado al menor, sin mucha convicción.

Cuando le había dicho que tenía que hablarle, Kusano no había titubeado ni un segundo antes de decirle que estaba bien.

Eso también le gustaba de él.

Su actitud siempre desprovista de sospecho, como si ni siquiera pudiera pensar que Koyama pudiera decirle algo que no iba a gustarle.

Habían salido del estudio, excusándose con los demás y diciéndoles que iban a verse más tarde al dormitorio, y se habían puesto a caminar sin rumbo.

Kusano había tratado un par de veces de acercar la mano a la suya, pero Keiichiro había rechazado de tomarla.

A pesar de sus sentimientos, estaban en público, y había algo que no podía permitirse.

Llegaron cerca de un parque, y Koyama indicó un banco.

“Nos sentamos, ¿Qué piensas, Hiro?” le preguntó, tratando de no mostrar tensión.

El menor asintió, acelerando el paso y yendo a sentarse.

Koyama sonrió mirándolo, pero fue de vuelta serio cuando su mente fue golpeada, improvisamente, de la razón porque estaban allí.

Se sentó a su lado, mirándose fijo las manos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, y él sentía la mirada del menor sobre de él, pero no tenía el coraje de mirarlo de vuelta.

Al final, fue Kusano que empezó a hablar.

“¿Qué quería decirme, Kei?” preguntó, levantando las cejas con un aire enteramente relajado en la cara.

Y Koyama, por la enésima vez, pensó de pasar por alto.

¿Cómo podía ser justo hablarle, sacarlo por su ilusión, cuando esa ilusión los hacía ambos felices? ¿Cómo podía ser justo poner una claridad que sólo iba a hacer daño a ambos?

Pero no podía echarse atrás, no a ese punto, no cuando tenía la consciencia que todo ese juego de silencios y palabras no expresadas no iba a llevarlos de ninguna parte.

“Tenemos que hablar de nosotros, Hiro. Yo... traté de dejarlo pasar, sé que nos comportamos como si nuestra relación se hubiera quedado la que solía ser, pero... no es así, lo sabemos, y no podemos seguir fingiendo que todo sea normal.” le dijo, en aire serio, y mirándolo se dio cuenta que en su cara había una especie de... esperanza.

Vaga, tal vez moderada, como si de verdad no quisiera creer que esa discusión pudiera acabar como quería él.

Pero estaba allí, y Keiichiro se sintió mal pensando de tener que quitársela.

“Lo sé, Kei. Pero... no enfrenté en tema porque me parecía que no quisieras hablar de eso, pronto no.” sonrió, antes de seguir. “A mí me gusta. Me gusta como es entre nosotros, yo... es como siempre quería que fuera.” concluyó en un murmurio, y Koyama lo vio avergonzarse por esa confesión tan directa.

“Yo también soy feliz. Créeme, lo soy. Pero...” hizo una pausa, mordiéndose un labio.

No se estaba comportando bien con él.

Estaba dando vueltas, estaba titubeando, y cada momento que pasaba antes de decirle lo que pensaba sólo aumentaba la espera en Kusano.

Sólo iba a hacer el golpe más duro.

“Pero yo no puedo seguir de esta manera, Hironori. No puedo ceder frente al hecho que nuestra relación sea normal así, no puedo seguir adelante ignorándolo todo. Hay demasiados problemas, demasiados detalles que no coliman para poder pensar de mantener una relación.” le dijo de un trago, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho por cada palabra que estaba diciendo.

La esperanza, en la cara del menor, vaciló.

Pero no se había ido, y Keiichiro sabía qué no iba a ser simple luchar contra su obstinación.

Kusano se levantó, poniéndose frente a él. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y lo miraba con ojos que expresaban pura rabia e incomprensión por esas palabras, la confusión de quien no sabía lo que hacer, como reaccionar.

“Dime que hay de equivocado, que hay de raro. Porque a mí me parece natural estar contigo, de esta manera, pero tal vez sólo lo imagino.” le dijo, tratando de controlar el tono, improvisamente defensivo.

Koyama tuvo gana de tomarle las manos entre las suyas, pero lo evitó.

“Hay que soy demasiado viejo por ti. Que no es el momento por algo así. Que estamos en el mismo grupo, que ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo sería la convivencia si tuviera que salir mal. Que...” suspiró hondo, buscando las palabras para expresar lo que quería decir, y rindiéndose frente al hecho que no existían. “Que entiendo lo que sientes por mí, y no soy seguro de poderlo devolver como lo querrías tú. Como merecerías.” concluyó, desviando la mirada de él y sintiéndose increíblemente cobarde por eso.

Kusano se había quedado inmóvil, en pie frente a él. Los brazos inertes en las caderas, y Koyama podía oír su respiración aumentar de intensidad, como si tuviera un ataque de pánico.

Cuando contestó, de hecho, su voz temblaba.

“No es que no lo sabes, Kei. Es que no quieres saberlo.” le dijo, resignado, y luego volvió a hablar de manera más acalorada. “No quieres arriesgar, ni quieres pensar de poder sentir algo por mí. Que sea porque soy demasiado joven, porque estamos en el mismo grupo o quien sabe porque, ni siquiera lo consideraste.” hizo una pausa para tomar aliento. “Soy yo que me acerqué a ti, que fue detrás de ti hasta que no te diste cuenta que existo. Y me harté de dar el primer paso, ¿sabes? Siempre te quedaste mirando, pero hasta ahora fue seguro que mereciera la pena, si podía tener a ti. Ahora... ya no soy tan seguro.” sus ojos se entrecerraron, mientras lo miraba casi con asco. “Me engañaste. Te divertiste jugando con lo que sentía y ahora que te das cuenta que puede ser algo serio te lavas las manos. Puedo aceptar que no me ames, pero no puedo aceptar que ni siquiera pruebes porque piensas que seas equivocado.” concluyó, y a ese punto se giró, haciendo como para irse.

Koyama trató de recuperarse rápido de la conmoción que le habían causado las palabras del menor, y se puso en pie para seguirlo.

Cuando lo alcanzó le tomó una muñeca, tratando de pararlo, pero el menor se escapó bruscamente del agarre.

“¡Déjame!” gritó, bajando pronto el tono para evitar de llamar la atención en ellos. “Déjame ir, Keiichiro. Dijiste lo que tenías que decir, y yo hice lo mismo. No veo razones para quedarme aquí.” le dijo, sin mirarlo en la cara, y le pareció al mayor de verlo llorar.

“No quería herirte, Hiro.” murmuró, sin osar volver a tocarlo.

Se sentía malditamente inútil, no sabía qué hacer, qué decirle para hacerlo estar mejor, cuando era él que había causado ese dolor.

Y Hironori parecía pensar exactamente lo mismo.

“No me interesa que lo sientas. Dijiste todo.” suspiró, secándose rápido una lágrima que le corría bajo la cara. “Ahora déjame ir.” pidió, casi suplicando, y todo lo que Koyama pudo hacer fue asentir.

Lo miró alejarse. Se quedó inmóvil mirando fijo su espalda mientras se iba, y cada paso del menor lo hería como una puñalada.

No tendría que haberlo hecho, y lo sabía.

Tendría que haber luchado contra su culpa.

Tendría que haber ignorado el hecho que tuviera dieciséis años y él veinte, y no usarlo como una excusa para acabar esa relación.

Tenía miedo de lo que sentía, tenía miedo de hacerle y hacerse daño, miedo del juicio ajeno, de lo que iba a pasar si no hubiera acabado bien entre ellos.

Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, con excepción de una cosa.

Koyama había pasado todo su tiempo pensando en él, en lo que sentía cuando no estaba allí, en la sensación de poderlo tener cerca, aunque sólo teniéndole la mano, en lo que sentía pensando de poderlo llamar suyo.

Y había llegado a la conclusión peor.

Amaba a Hironori, estaba seguro.

Amaba a Hironori, y a pesar de esto había tenido que dejarlo ir.

Se había dejado deslizar su mano de los dedos, y sabía qué nunca iba a poderla tomar de vuelta.

No había nada que sólo fuera correcto o equivocado.

Sólo sabía que hería, y eso era todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

Pero había tomado su decisión, y aunque su dolor fuera grande, aunque pudiera haber herido al menor, sabía qué no iba a echarse atrás.

No iba a tener arrepentimientos.

Tal vez pensándolo en futuro iba a sentirse estúpido, iba a decir a sí mismo que se había dejado escapar la posibilidad de ser feliz, iba a maldecir ese día.

Pero en ese momento, sólo podía pensar en esa elección como a lo mejor por ambos.

Y sabía dentro de sí de tener que culpar todo a su terror, a ese miedo que lo había hecho ciego, que lo había llevado en ese camino.

A ese miedo que, pese a todo, había sido más fuerte que el amor.


End file.
